


Happy Birthday, Neal!

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Birthday, Boredom, Gen, Imprisonment, Loneliness, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: It’s the first birthday Neal celebrates in prison.





	Happy Birthday, Neal!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet to celebrate Neal Caffrey´s birthday which is March 21st.

Today is his birthday, not that anyone knows, Neal is careful. He knows better than attract attention to himself. He quickly learned to mind his own business. The day starts like any other day and he goes through the routine. He never realized doing time would be so boring, it is mind numbing. Lunch is the same grub and he drags himself through the day until he is taken back to his cell.

When a guard stops in front of his cell, he looks up. He is told he has a visitor, so Neal smiles, pulling his hands through his hair. He walks into the visitation room and sits down. He sees Kate on the other side of the glass and picks up the phone.

‘Happy birthday, baby.’

He mouths a quiet "Thank you" in reply. She tells him about how she made him toffee chip cookies but that the guards wouldn't let him have the cookies because they worry she might have secreted contraband in them. He gives her a skeptical glare and she admits that Mozzie made the cookies, which explains why the guards aren´t letting them have him.

Too soon, the guard ends the visit and Neal puts his hand against the glass, matching Kate´s gesture. He is lead back to his cell.

Once the door closes behind him, he drops on his bunk. Last year he took Kate to a fancy restaurant in the South of France, they drank champagne, made love in their gorgeous hotel room, a stark contrast to his current living conditions.

After dinner he reads in his cell. He looks up once again when someone stops in front of his cell. It is Bobbie.

‘Happy Birthday, Neal!’

‘Thank you, Bobbie.’

Bobbie holds something out and Neal gets up, accepting whatever it is. They are the toffee  chip cookies, they box is open, probably checked for contraband. And there is a pack of charcoals. They are a nice quality. Neal looks up.

‘I thought you could use some new materials.’

‘Thanks Bobbie, this means a lot.’

He hands Bobbie one of the cookies and takes one himself. Bobbie accepts it with a nod and quickly eats it.

‘Now lights out Neal.’

‘Good night.’

Chewing on the cookie, Neal figures this day was not so bad after all.


End file.
